Inuyasha and the dark spirits of time
by Zane Heartnet
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is a adventure of love, pain family and death. What will Inuyasha do about Kikyo and Kagome? I will try to do more later.chpt 10 has been redone so sorry but I like this one better
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

The sun shined bright open the land as Inuyasha and his group searched the land for Naraku.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, what do you want." "I don't have the time for questions" he snapped back. "Why don't we stop for a while"?

"We could rest in that village over the hill." Miroku pointed. "Fine but only for a little while". Said inuyasha. "We need to stock on supplies" Sango added. "Let's check around the village for clues toward Naraku" suggested Miroku.

"I still say we shouldn't stay in this dump of a village"...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "SIT BOY"! OOF!

"What did you do that for"! "You should not say things like that in front of everyone!" The night cloaked the sky as the team went to sleep under the stars. "Huh"?

"What's the matter Kagome"? asked Inuyasha sleeply. "I sense a jewel shard".

"Let's go and find it quickly" said Inuyasha with excitement.

"What about Miroku and Sango"? she asked. "Forget it they won't wake up in time, we have to go now"! _As they ran towards the shard the earth suddenly quaked beneeth their feet. _"What the hell is that"! Inuyasha screamed._The shock woke Miroku and Sango from their sleep but Shippo didn't not wake. _

"Let's go Sango we have to find out what that was". Miroku said as he grabbed his staff. _As they ran to find Inuyasha and Kagome a ogre popped out of the ground. _If you want to go any further you will have to go through me!"

"We have no time for this!" "Hirakosu!" The demon was sliced in half. "That was easy". "let's go". _As they reached Inuyasha a hoard of demons attacked. _

Where is the jewel shard Kagome"? Inuyasha asked. "They don't have it she replied, it must be with their leader". "They are not so tough... WIND SCAR!" _In a blink the demons were destroyed. _

Where is the jewel shard!" Inuyasha secramed. "Inuyasha look up, Shippo jumping onto his shoulder." _Above Inuyasha was The Wind Sorrcress Kagura flying to a huge mountain with a jewel shard in her hand. _"Let's get her." Sango said running off.

"Wait it is too easy!" Miroku bellowed trying to get Sango's attention. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha looking at him with a angry look. "She would not just show up with a hoard of demons and reveal herself without some protection."

"She knows we are here so why is she just flying in plain sight."

"Your right." Kagome complimating Miroku. "Let's follow her but stay out of her sight." Inuyasha whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **The Mountain of Time**

_As they entered the mountain the Inuyasha could sense something was wrong. _

**"**This mountain is different from most others, it feels alive." Inuyasha said with deep, quiet voice. "That's ridiculous!" Shippo laughed. "A mountain can't be alive." "I would not be so sure about that." Kagome replied. _Naraku's scent filled the cave and kept getting stronger as they got closer. _

**"**He's here!" Inuyasha yelled and ran down the cave. "Naraku you bastard your dead!" "Inuyasha wait... wait..." Kagome voice echoed through the walls.

_As he reached the end of the cave he saw it was empty. _"This can't be!" "How did they do that!" "Inuyasha look out!" Kagome screamed. "Dance Of Blades!" _Inuyasha just barely dodging the blades._

"So you followed me did you?" said Kagura coming out of the shadows. "Why did you reveal yourself to us?" Miroku asked. "You knew we were here but you still revealed yourself to us." "Why?" she said back.

"I wanted to lure you here so you could not escape." "You see this mountain is a sealing ground for demons". _Her body started to fade away. _"It's not her!" "It is a illusion!" Miroku yelled. "She was just luring us here!" "Don't worry." "No barrier can hold me." Inuyasha replied.

_As he drew his sword the blade turned red with power_WIND SCAR! _With a flash of light the barrier disolved. _"Told you it couldn't hold me." _As they broke the barrier the mountain started to crumble. _"We have to get out of here!" Sango yelled over the sound of the rumbling. "Wait!" "What is it Miroku?" Sango asked. "There is something in here."

_Without a word he ran back into the mountain_. **"**Miroku wait!" Sango pleaed. "We can't leave without him let's go." _As he ran back into the mountain he saw a strange stone. _"What is that?" Miroku asked looking at the top of the mountain.

"It looks like a tablet." "Can you read it?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know." _As he got closer the mountain stopped shaking. _**"**I don't like the looks of this." said Shippo with a sound of worry in his voice. "It says... " In this Mountain of Time the dark spirits of the Four Guardians of the Four Elements lay trapped within these walls. If the Mountain's barrier should be broken the spirits shall be revived and cover the Earth in darkness once again. Until the four stones of life are together again the earth is doomed" "So Inuyasha's doomed us all!" Shippo screamed.

"Why did you have to do that Inuyasha!" "Shut up!"

"I had no choice!" "How was I suppose to know!" he snapped back. "Besides I don't see any spirits."

"We have to check the surronding areas to see if anything has happened." Miroku said calmly. "All right, let's go!" _As the mountain crumbled a spirit came out of the shadow. _"I need a new body, you will do nicely half-demon". _Before Inuyasha had time to blink a dark spirit flew into his body. _

"Let's go Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Soon they reached the end. The mountain fell to the ground and turned to dust and rubble. "We made it just in time." Said Sango. "We couldn't have waited another second." Said Shippo agreeing with Sango.

"Let's go back to Kaede's village and get supplies." said Kagome. "I don't think we have seen the end of this" Inuyasha said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  Kikyo's Feelings**

_As they made their way back to the village a demonic aura passed over the land. _"What is that?" asked Shippo pointing into the sky as a red snake made it's way to the village.

"I think it is a giant sea serpent." said Sango. "What is it doing here?" asked Miroku. "Who cares let's just slay it and get it over with." Said Inuyasha. _As he jumped he saw a white soul collector over the horizon. _"Is that Kikyo?" He whispered. "Inuyasha look out!" yelled Kagome. "What?" The demon headed straight for him. "Wind scar!" "That was easy enough."

"Let's get going." Said Shippo._ As they left Inuyasha could not stop thinking about the soul collector. _**"**You guys go on ahead, I'll be right back." "Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. But Inuyasha had already vanished. _"That was Kikyo's soul collector, I'm sure of it." _

_He thought. As he made his way back he sensed Kikyo's presence and went into the forest. He looked everywhere but could not find her. _**"**Kikyo!" "Are you there Kikyo!"

"I knew you would find me." said Kikyo coming out of the shadows.

"Kikyo".He said in such a calm voice you could barely hear him.

"Why did you show yourself?" "What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha. "Now is not the time."

"I have to tell you something!" she yelled. Why are you so scared!" asked Inuyasha worrying. "You destroyed the mountain remember?"

"You released the dark elemental spirits."

"What are they?" he asked. "I will tell you as much as I now." She said back with her voice cool again._ As she told Inuyasha the story, his friends went to look for him._ "Why did he run off?" asked Sango.

"I think he saw Kikyo." replied Miroku. "So he just ran off and didn't tell us!" yelled Shippo. "Leave him alone." said Kagome. "Why?" asked Shippo. "You know he still loves Kikyo, Shippo." "We should not bother them."_ "Inuyasha." _She thought._ "__Why do you always run off?" _

_Back at Inuyasha and Kikyo... _"So we have to find these spirits and seal them up again?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes and quickly." Kikyo replied. (gasp) "What is that inside your back!" Yelled Kikyo pointing to a greyish blob on his back.

"What the!" The blob popped off his back and transformed into a giant red ogrewith black armor and a big brown spear. "I am the sprirt of Fire: RESENO." "Me and my brothers were sealed in the Mountain of Time thousands of years ago." "Well I guess I will just have to put you back in the ground for good!"

"Wind Scar!" "Wait Inuyasha!" "Don't do it!"_ As Kikyo screamed Kagome and the others heard her. _What was that? Asked Sango.

"Let's find out."

_As the wind scar got closer Reseno laughed. _"That trick won't work on me." said Reseno lifting his spear. "FIRE TWISTER!" With one swing of his Spear he summond a twister of fire, blocking the wind scar and incenerating the area._ "He's too powerful for you." _Kikyo thought coming out off the rubble.

"I have to get you out while he can't see us." _They left with Inuyasha out cold from the explosion. _"That was to easy." said Reseno with a annoyed voice. "I was hoping for a better challenge." "I better go and find my younger brothers."

_As he left Kikyo who had grabbed Inuyasha out of the way of the attack left for the river. "Inuyasha must have been knocked out by the impact". She thought. "I will have to stay and watch him." _**"**Inuyasha!" echoed Kagome's voice.

"His friends are coming." said Kikyo. "Look there, it's Lady Kikyo." said Miroku. _As they reached her they saw Inuyasha completey knocked out and Kikyo's arms were burned as well as Inuyasha's face._

"What happened to him!" yelled Kagome.

"Did you do this Lady Kikyo?" asked Miroku. "Why do you assume that I did this?" "I just saved his life from the fire spirit from the mountain."

"You are the ones who did not stay with him so blame yourself." _And with that she left with her soul collectors. _"I will be back." said Kikyo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** **The dark spirits revived**

_After a while Inuyasha finally woke. _"Where am I?" he asked. "Are you okay?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha jumped up. "Where is Reseno and Kikyo!" he yelled. "Don't worry about Kikyo."

"she's fine." replied Miroku. "She was the one who saved you." "By the way, who is Reseno?" _As Inuyasha explained to them about the mountain he told them the four spirits names... Reseno, Kacajo, Momo, and Sugeno. He also told them about the spirit that went into his body. _

**"**I see so now what do we do?" asked Sango. "We have to track down those spirits." Said Inuyasha. "Don't you think so Kagome?" "Huh!" "Kagome!" _Kagome was leaving with a harsh look on her face. "Why did you run off for Kikyo, Inuyasha?" _She said to herself._ "Why do you always do that?" _

_"You could have been killed!" _**"**Hey Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha running to her. "Stay away!"

"I'm going home for a while." "Why are you so jealous of Kikyo!" "Everytime I see her you go off the deep end." "It's not that." She replied. "It's just"- "Just what?" he asked interupting her. "I don't trust her!" _And with that she ran off. _"Kagome!" He screamed.

"Inuyasha, Kagome has gone home?" asked Miroku coming up from behind. "Yeah." "So we have to track down the four spirits now."

"Let's go!" "Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo. "What?" "Why did you run off to see Kikyo!" "Don't you care about Kagome!" "Shut up!" "You don't know what it's like!"

"Anyway she will come back soon anyway so let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Enter Sesshomaru and the three remaining Spirits**

_As they walked down the valley they noticed a abandoned village. "_What happened?" asked Sango. "I don't know." Replied Miroku. "It seems everyone ran."

"I think it was because of that." Said Inuyasha pointing to a water cyclone. "So _you _are Inuyasha!"Said the voice inside the cyclone.

"Who are you and what do you want!" He answered back. "I am Sugeno and I want your life"."WATER CYCLONE!"

"Look out Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo. "Not again", he said. "Wind Scar!" _As the energies collided they vanished_. "Come to the opening of time at the center of this valley." said Sugeno. "What!" Asked Inuyasha with a panting voice. "After all your brother and lover will be there too." HA! HA! HA! "Leave them out of this you bastard!"

Screamed Inuyasha. _And with that the spirit vanished. Inuyasha! _"Are you all right!" Asked Miroku. "Yeah." "If what he said is true..." said Sango. "Then Kikyo and Sesshomaru will be there." "They must want to kill anyone who has connections to you."

"I won't let them." said Inuyasha back. "Let's go!" _Meanwhile at the other end of the valley. "_Wait Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Where are you going!" asked Jaken. _A imp servant that travels with Sesshomaru. "_Wait master Jaken!" said Rin. _A young girl who also travels with Sesshomaru. "_Stay back Rin."

"There is a demon close by." said Sesshomaru. "You are good aren't you.

"_As Sesshomaru jumped out of the way he noticed a large ogre with horns hiding in the shadows. "_Come out, or I will make you."

"Very well."_ As he came out of the shadows he said... "_My name is Momo, and I am the earth spirit that your brother released." "My brother?" asked Sesshomaru. "Yes him and his friends released me and now I am here to kill you... ROCK SLAM!"

"Look out Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin. "Dragon Strike!" yelled Sesshomaru back. _When the energies combined they also vanished._

"You are not very strong." said Momo. How dare you insult my master! yelled Jaken. "Who are you?" asked Seeshomaru in his calm voice. "If you want to know come to the center of the Valley of Time."  
"He just wanted to test his new power."

"Let's go Jaken." "Rin you stay here.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru." She happily said back. _As Kikyo was leaving the valley the final spirit showed up in a village. "_SAVAGE TWISTER!"

_With one spin of his spear he destroyed the whole village. As kikyo got closer she saw he looked no different than the first one. "_Who are you?" Asked Kikyo looking at the spirit. "I am Kacajo the wind spirit, and I know you have already met my brother Reseno."

"Why are you doing this? Asked Kikyo drawing a arrow.

"Why?"

"To draw you, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out."

"Why? she said again. "So we can destroy you all at once." _And with that he vanished in a whirlwind. "Inuyasha... What are you going to do?" _She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Kikyo and Kagome's feelings**

_As they ran Inuyasha sensed they were being watched_. "Who's there?" said Inuyasha drawing his sword. _A little girl popped out of the bushes. "_Hello." The girl said in a soft voice. "Hi, and who are you?'' asked Kagome kneeling down.

"I am Sacue."

"What a silly name." Said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"SIT BOY!"

"OOF!"

"SIT,SIT, SIT BOY!"

"Stop." he said weakly.

"You look like that other demon I saw with the long white hair."

"The _other_ demon?" Asked Inuyasha. "Yes he was serious when he left." "Like he was angry and he said he was going to meet a priestess named Kikyo."

"I knew it!" yelled Inuyasha. "What?" asked Sango. "The spirits are not just after me they want my brother and Kikyo too." 

"Let's go." _As they reached the center of the valley Inuyasha noticed Kikyo on the cliff to the east._** "**Kikyo!" He yelled. "I can hear you fine." She said in her calm voice as she saw them running to her.

_As they reached her she noticed that Kagome was down as always._"Kagome?" "What is wrong?" asked Kikyo. "Nothing."

She replied. "Is it true that Sesshomaru is coming to find you?" Asked Inuyasha. "No the girl just said that because I told her to."

"Why?" He asked. "So I could talk to you and your friends."

"But I did see him."

"He was not happy and just walked right past me without a word."

"Why is he here?" Asked Miroku. "Sesshomaru was attacked and the demon escaped."

"I could tell from the look on his face." She replied. "Kikyo what about you?" asked Inuyasha in a calm voice. "I am fine."

"Thank you." _As they looked at each other Shippo saw Kagome's face buring with anger and jealousy. "_Kagome?" Said Kikyo. "What?" she snapped back. "I want you to remove the necklace from Inuyasha." What are you talking about! _Everyone just started staring at her. _"May I talk with Kagome alone?" Asked Kikyo to everyone.

"Sure" Said Inuyasha and with that he and the others walked away. "Why are we leaving them!" asked Shippo. "Because Kikyo told us too!"

"That's why!"

_And with that he punched Shippo in the head. "_Wahh!"_Miroku and Sango just watched knowing they couldn't do anything._

_Meanwhile Back with Kikyo and Kagome..._

_"_Why do you want me to remove the necklace?" Asked Kagome to Kikyo walking beside each other. "Because unlike you I trust him."

"I trust him too!" yelled Kagome. "You use it too much." She said calmly. "What... What do you mean?"

"Every time he does not agree or does something that you don't like you just force him to sit."

"What is wrong with..."

"Everything!" yelling back At Kagome. _Kagome backs away with fear thinking about her past incounters with Kikyo. She has never been this angry. _

_"Does she hate me that much?"_

" Inuyasha does not deserve to be slammed to the ground with every little thing that you don't like."

"That is just who he is." "And if you can't accept that then you should just leave him alone!"_ Kagome just stares thinking why is she doing this to me? "_Why should I listen too you?" Kagome said with a vengeance. "Because I trusted Inuyasha enough that I didn't have too put on the necklace."

"It was I who brought the necklace too him."

"But he showed me his heart and I couldn't."

"After that he never did anything violent while he was in my presence."

"That was because_ I _trusted him!_ Kagome was frozen. Did she really feel that way about Inuyasha. Did the only connection they have was that necklace? "_I don't know what too say I..."

_But before she could say anything else Kikyo walked away with a somewhat angry but at the same time sad look._ "If you don't remove the spell it will prove my point and you don't deserve to be with Inuyasha."

_"Kikyo's voice said as if coming from the sky itself."_

"What have I done!" She said as she started to cry."What can I say to him she thought as she made her way back." "Hey Kagome!"

"Where's Kikyo!" Yelled Inuyasha just beyond the hill. "She's gone."

"She left for the valley. Kagome said in a calm voice like Kikyo. "Well shall we get going?" Asked Sango. "Yes." Replied Miroku.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Rematch**

_They were walking and walking but it looked like they were not getting any closer. They walked all day until finally reached the foot of the valley, an old enemy appeared. "So you've come half-demon?" It was Reseno. "_I think it's time we settled the score."

_"it seems it will be night time soon." Thought Miroku as he looked up at the darken sky. "_I think we should stop here for the night." He suggested. "What are you talking about!" Snapped Inuyasha. "We need to get to the valley before the spirits find us."

"But I'm tired too." Yawned Kagome. "Are you a woman or a fucken cat!"

"I don't even feel tired!"

"But that's the problem" Said Sango sleepily. "We can't keep up with you."

"Aw Jesus!" "Fine we'll stay here for the night."

"But I am not happy about this" Saying as he ploped against a tree. "What's the worst thing that can happen!" Asked Shippo. _Just as he finished the sentence a stream of fire came right toward them. _"Look Out!" Yelled Inuyasha grabbing Kagome out of the way. "It seems your not tired at all." Said a shadow coming out of the smoke. "Look it's Reseno." Said Inuyasha.

"Reseno, the demon you and Kikyo fought?" asked Miroku. "Yeah it's him all right." He answered back. "Take a look around." Reseno snickering. _As Inuyasha looked around he saw that the area was completey incinerated. _"What did you do that for!" "YOU BASTARD!"

"Come and get me half-demon!"

"You asked for it!" "WIND SCAR!"

"FIRE TWISTER!" _The auras collided and backlashed sending both of them flying. "_Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome running toward him. "Stay away!"

"But what about you!" "I can handle it, just go towards the mountain!"

"You'll never make it!" Yelled Reseno. "FIRE TWISTER!"

"Leave them alone!"

"WIND SCAR!" "_As he used the wind scar as a shield another orge swooped down and grabbed Kagome. _"AHHH!"

"No, Kagome!"

"We will go after her!" "You take care of Reseno." Yelled Sango. "Thanks guys."

"HA!" "Do you honestly think they will be able to do anything to us?"

"Your powerless!"

"HA HA HA!"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Yeah!" _And with that Reseno charged in. _"How about I slice you to pieces!"

"I don't think so!" _He dodged the attack and then jumped right back with a swing of his own. _"Die!" _Inuyasha swong and missed. _"I don't think so either!" _He swong agaia and this one hit. "_AAAAHH!" "You wretch!"

"How dare you!" He yelled.

"How about I cut you open and rip out your guts!" Snickered Reseno.

"Then I can feed you to me and my brothers."

"HA HA HA!"

"You will pay!" "_As he screamed the tetsusaiga started to turn red. _"What!" Screamed Reseno. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" "Now take this!"

"WIND SCAR!"

"FIRE TWISTER!"

_"This time the wind scar pierced the fire twister and headed straight for Reseno._

"This can't be!"

"AHH!" _The Wind Scar ingulfed him and the ogre vanished._

"That was fun." Said Inuyasha panting. "Now to get to my friends."

_As he ran off Reseno brust from the ground. _"I can't be beaten that easily."

"I have too go join my brothers." "_Inuyasha's friends are now running after the ogre. But it is too fast. _"How can we catch him!" Said Sango as she ran. We will have to fly." Replied Miroku. "Kirara!" _As Kirara transformed the ogre stopped and turned towards them. _"I don't think so!"

"SAVAGE TWISTER!"

"Look out!" Yelled Miroku grabbing Sango and soaring up into the sky on Kirara. "He has such great power!"

"How do we fight such power?" Asked Shippo cowaring behind Sango. "I can try this!"

"WIND TUNNEL!" _The tunnel started to suck up everything but Kacajo didn't look worried. _"You can't hurt me with that!"

"RAZOR WIND!" _He shot a brust of wind that went so fast it sliced Miroku's wind tunnel. _

"AHH!"

"DAMN IT!" "What did he do to me!" Screamed Miroku closing the wind tunnel.

"Miroku!" Yelled Sango. "Are you all right!"

"Let's go." Said Shippo. "We can't fight him like this!"

"Ok... ay." panted Miroku. "Let's go Kirara."

"Do you honestly think you can escape me!"

"Kacajo!" A voice came from beyond the mountain at the end of the valley.

"AHH!"

"Mono, what are you doing here?"

"Leave them alone and just bring the girl."

"Fine." _As he left Miroku and Sango looked back._

"How can we beat these guys!" asked Sango to Miroku.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "Let's find Inuyasha."

_And with that they were off._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Kagome and Kikyo's promise**

_"I have to hurry and get to Kagome!" _Thought Inuyasha as he ran towards the mountain. "Inuyasha!" Yelled Sango from the sky. "Hey where's Kagome!"

"A spirit named Kacajo ambushed us and ripped my Wind Tunnel open so I can't use it for a while." Said Miroku. "Alright then." Replied Inuyasha. "Then relax here for a while and I'll still look for Kagome."

"Be careful there is another spirit with him." Said Shippo. "The Wind Spirit Kacajo."

"So there's two of them there for sure huh?" asked Inuyasha. "Fine!" _And with that he ran off. _"Do you think he can do it?" asked Shippo with a worried voice. "No one but Inuyasha can do it. Miroku said trying to reassure Shippo. _As they tried to calm Shippo down, he noticed white soul collectors flying across the sky. "_Look up there!" He yelled. "It's Kikyo's soul collectors!"

"Why are they here?" Miroku said looking up."Maybe Kikyo is headed to the mountain." Sango said in a worried tone of voice. "Why are you worried about Kikyo?" Asked Miroku. _Sango looked at him._ "Your worried about Kagome and her together."

_Meanwhile at the mountain: _"We can use her as bait said Kacajo to lure out her friends."

"Yes." replied Mono. "But what about the Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the dead priestess Kikyo?"

"We'll worry about them later."

"Right now I am going to look for the others." Said Mono. "Make sure she does not get away."

" Yeah yeah." _And with that he fell asleep. As he left Kagome woke up in a daze from the attack earlier. _Where am I?" she asked herself as noticed she was in a big hut with windows and weapons lying all over the place and a fire brewing under the stove. _"I must be with the spirits?" _She thought. "How am I going to get out of here!" she yelled. "How about calming down so I can help?" Said a calm voice outside the window. _Kagome turned and saw Kikyo flying on her soul collectors._ "Kikyo!"

"What are you doing here!" she asked with a loud tone. "Shh!"

"You want him to hear you?" Kikyo said trying to shut her up.

"Why do want to help me?" She asked. "I will help you on one condition"

"What is that?" She asked back. "Tell me what your connection to Inuyasha is like."

"What!" _Kagome could not believe what she just heard._

"Why do you want to know!"

"Because you always complain that this world is so different and you always put Inuyasha into series of trouble."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking and teeling me this!" She yelled as tears started to fall from her eyes."

"You don't belong here and yet you insist on trying."

"WHY!" Kikyo yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed with all her heart.

"What is going on in there!" A voice called out. _It was Kacajo! _"Let's get out of here." Kikyo whispered. _She grabs Kagome and fly away on her soul collectors. _WHy did you just save me?" Asked Kagome. "Because I want to continue our conversation." _As she settles down and the soul collectors fly away. _"I am happy." said Kikyo looking straight at Kagome. "What!"

"Why!" asked Kagome shocked. "Because you conquered your fear and told me how you feel." said Kikyo with a smile on her face. "You have shown that you can fight your fear and that can handle the pressure of losing Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha's bond with me will never be broken and he will never forget about me." Said Kikyo smiling.

"But you were so worried about him forgetting you that it turned into jealousy and that turned to darkness." She continued to speak.

"But I don't care what Inuyasha decides to do after Naraku is sent to hell and you should not neither."

"If you want him to be happy then let him make his own decisions."

"Okay I promise that I will not get angry at Inuyasha." Said Kagome

"He won't forget either of us but only one of us can be with him." Kikyo continued.

"So we must promise that we will not get angry with his decision."

"All right I won't." Kagome smiled back. _They shook hands and went to find Inuyasha. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Inuyasha's heart and transformation**

_As the two made their way back down the mountain. Inuyasha was running full speed right pass them. _"Inuyasha!" They both yelled. "Huh!" Kikyo, Kagome!"

"What happened!" "Are you two okay!"

"We're both fine Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she and Kagome landed on the ground.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes" He replied.

"Can I talk too you for a moment?" _As soon as she asked the question Kagome shut down and walked away. She knew what Kikyo wanted. "It can't be helped." she thought. "Inuyasha will always love Kikyo." "I can't interfere."_

_As they sat down Kikyo asked Inuyasha one of the most difficult questions he had ever been asked. _"Inuyasha, will you follow me to hell when Naraku is dead?"

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha stunned.

"I just wish to know if you will keep your promise and go with me."

"Kikyo i made the the promise and I will keep it." "When this is all over we will both be together forever." _Kikyo smiled and leaned against his chest. _"Ki... Kikyo?"

"What are you doing?" He said as he started to blush.

"It has been so long since we've been alone together." "I just want to savor the moment." "Please Inuyasha, let me hold you a little longer.

"Kikyo, I don't want to just hold you." _He leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you Inuyasha." she thought as tears started to fall._ _As they were in each others arms a familar scent filled the air. As Inuyasha looked up a stream of fire camr straight at them._

"Kikyo watch out!" Inuyasha picked her up and jumped out of the way. _As she heard the explosion Kagome came running back. "Inuyasha..."_

"I thought that was beautiful." "It was so romantic I am sick to my stomach." Said a red ogre.

"Reseno and Kacajo."Kikyo said looking up at the sky. "Kikyo get out of here!" He yelled._ Kikyo did not leave. She instead prepared her bow and arrow. _After what just happened between us I won't abandon you!" Kikyo said in a commanding voice.

"Fine then let's go!" "WIND SCAR!"

"Do you only have that move?" snickered Reseno. "Fine!"_ Kacajo and Reseno combined their weapons and combined a attack. "_SAVAGE FLAME!" _The force sent Kikyo and Inuyasha flying back and the tetsusaiga was knocke dout of inuyasha's hand and transformed back. _

_"_Inuyasha are you all right!" Yelled Kikyo running toward him.

_As she got closer she noticed a change. His face grew stripes and his eyes were crimson red. Hie claws and fangs grew and his aura completely transformed._ "Inuyasha?" Kikyo said stopping in her tracks.

"Are you all right?"

_A/n: I will try and make the next one interesting. Please review after all I don't own Inuyasha_

_Next chapter we will see how far Inuyasha's feelings for both women go and we will see who he chooses. Sorry it was short I have some problems at home._


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 Kikyo's bond and kagome sadness**

"Inuyasha, what's happened to you?" Kikyo looked on and saw the demon Inuyasha growling and snarling on the ground. _AS he stood up he gave a huge roar that sent reseno and kacajo flying _"RRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"

"What the hell has he become!" Yelled Reseno. _Inuyasha soon charged at Reseno with his fangs and claws primed for battle. _

_"_Inuyasha, no!" Kikyo's voice echoed throught the valley. _Kagome heard the scream and ran towards them and saw Inuyasha transformed._

"Inuyasha." she whispered. "Please change back."

"What has happened to you Inuyasha?" Asked Kikyo aloud to herself.

"So you want to play do you!" Yelled Kacajo.

"FINE SAVAGE TWISTER!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

_Inuyasha sliced right though the twister with his claws._

"That's impossible!"Yelled Kacajo.

"Your finished!" "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

_He slashed Kaacajo's right arm right off._

"Damn you half-demon!" Yelled Reseno trying to escape.

"Where do you think your going!"

"Inuyasha, what have you become?" Kikyo asked herself.

"I will show you what true power is all about!" Inuyasha snickered at Reseno.

"OH Yeah!"

"Yeah!" BLADES OF BLOOD!"

"_Damn him I can't avoid it._

"FIRE TWISTER!" _His shot canceled out the blades._

"Inuyasha, stop!"

_He turned and saw Kikyo with a serious at the same time worried look._

"Look at yourelf! The Inuyasha I knew was too strong and proud to be a servant to anyone. He never let anything control him so why start now. I know you are still in there!"

"Ki-Kikyo..." Inuyasha growled and ran back towards her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing!" yelled Kagome in the bushes.

_He grasped Kikyo and told her to leave before he killed her._

"I don't think so. I know that you won't kill me because our bond will stop you."

_"Huh!" _Thought Kagome. _"You mean she still loves him that much?"_

I couldn't care less what you do because I know that you will always love me so I know that I can't get angry." _She picked up the Tetsusaiga and ggave it to him._

"What's happening?" Asked Inuyasha as he changed back all thought he still looked different.

"What has happened to you?" Asked Kagome quietly still hiding.

_His fangs and claws were still big and he still had a demonic scent but his face changed back._

_"Thank goodness." Kikyo thought as she backed up._

_Kagome looked on and saw how Kikyo did what she could never do face Inuyasha and change him back without the use of her necklace. As she thought this the necklace shattered._

"What the?" Asked Inuyasha stunned looking at the beads.

_Kikyo turned and saw Kagome looking through the bush and saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes. They both knew who he chose. Kagome left and went back home._

"Let's go Kikyo." Said Inuyasha. "I started this and I'm going to finish it with you."

_Kikyo smiled and replied _"Yes, let's go."

"We have to find Miroku and Sango." Said Inuyasha running with Kikyo on his back.

"Don't you think I will be a burden. They don't exactly trust me yet, and they will want to know where Kagome is."

"It is none of their business and I don't care now let's go!" He ran and found Sango, Shippo and Miroku flying on Kirara.


End file.
